A Dream of Paradis
A Dream of Paradis is the second case of Rising Shadow, as well as the second case to take place in Sinner's End. Plot Aeri decides to investigate where the body was found, in hopes that she'll find some evidence. The team learns that the body was found in the "Marquee Du Poi." Aeri then calls the office a while later, saying she has the body. Benjamin then suggests interrogating the owner of the complex she was found in, Alvin Carmichael. The team learns that Alvin is 63 years old and that his grandson works with the team. After bringing the body in, Benjamin analysed and the team learns that the victim's name is Marla De Paradis. The team also learns that she's a Cabaret Dancer from the edge of Sinner's End, and the team learns that the killer is a native of Sinner's End. Benjamin also finds Lance Carmichael's badge in her belongings. Benjamin goes to interrogate Lance, and the team learns that Marla is Lance's sister. When asked why his badge was with Marla, he explained that she was bringing it to him. Benjamin then proceeds to interrogate Alvin, and when Benjamin mentions the body, Alvin then faints. Alvin is then taken to a hospital by Aeri. Meanwhile, a new member joins the team, Jason Byrd. Benjamin recalls from back when he knew Marla, they used to work in the same brothel, which was owned by Madam Xiang. The brothel is now abandoned since the Scarlet Slayer struck. Another new recruit then joins the team, Thomas "Panther" Fiatte. Benjamin then goes to investigate the brothel in search of any evidence. While searching the area, he locates a computer upstairs, however, it's password locked. Benjamin also finds a tablet that looks odd, and it's also covered in blood. Thomas gets on the computer, in attempts to unlock the computer. He then says it will take him a few minutes to unlock it. After a few minutes pass, Thomas is able to unlock the computer. He goes through all the files, and the team discovers that Rachael's leader was Lance Carmichael. So far, it appears Alvin has had nothing to do with Marla's death. Thomas then states that the other files were corrupted badly. Lance is then arrested and becomes a suspect in the case. Benjamin mentions Lance's friendnet account, which contained messages to Rachael Birgham. He quotes one of the messages, where Lance says, "Make sure Briggs is sorted out." Lance then says that until more evidence is found, he can't be arrested, and so Benjamin lets Lance go. At the lab, the team learns that the tablet contained a weird substance, and from it the team learns that the killer has green eyes. An explosion happens off in the distance, sounding like it came from the prison. Aeri heads to the prison, with her gun at the ready by her side. She then sees a guard down, and radios for an ambulance. The team then learns the guard is Warden Stevenson. Benjamin then checks the registrar and the team discovers that Edward Whimple escaped two weeks ago. Edward Whimple then becomes a suspect in the case. Benjamin then proceeds to take the warden to the hospital. Jason heads to Edward's house in search of any evidence. Aeri then goes with Steveson to the hospital, to make sure no one comes to finish him off. Meanwhile, at Edward's house, Jason finds a fingerprint and a strand of hair that seems out of place. Benjamin then looks at them under the microscope and the genetic code, 154367224, matches Madam Xiang. Benjamin is surprised, because it was thought that Madam Xiang was dead after she shot herself. Benjamin analyses the fingerprint, which matches to Finley Flanagan, who is the leader of the Irish Gang. Meanwhile, Jason looks around the house, looking for any clues. He opens a closet door, and proceeds to look inside. He notices something seems strange about the closet and walks in. He then knocks on the wall and it echoes back, meaning it is hollow. He then feels around the wall and he finds an indentation. He then sticks his finger in the indent and slides the wall away, revealing a hidden room. Inside of the room is Madam Xiang, and Thomas seems shocked that she's alive. He then walks over to her and firmly drags her out of the room. Meanwhile, Benjamin heads over to the Paddy's Whack to talk with Finley Flanagan. Finley mentions how he was staying in Edward's place. Benjamin then learns that Edward is at the bar. Benjamin then proceeds to take Edward into custody, and he becomes a suspect. At the station, Benjamin interrogates Edward and learns that Marla was trying to find The Master. He also learns that The Master doesn't like him, and that he is in trouble. Benjamin then contacts the team on the radio, telling them all to report to the station. He asks that they find two things for him to analyse so they can put this case to rest. Jason finds a find feather that matches what cabaret dancers wear, which has what appears to be a blood stain on it. He also finds a piece of jewelry as well. The piece of jewelry appears to be Marla's locket, and Benjamin opens it, in hopes of finding some evidence. Inside the locket is a picture of the first time Benjamin and Marla met. The team then discovers that there are two substances, both of which are types of blood. The Y chromosome is visible, and the team learns that the killer is a male. The feather seems to be dipped in scar treatment, meaning the killer has a scar. Meanwhile, Thomas was only able to recover a little bit of the corrupted data, and aside from Madam Xiang, she had another accomplice with her. However, he couldn't make out who it was, because the murder had been done in the dark. Jason then states that he believes the killer was Alvin, because the body was found in his dump and he could have easily hid the murder weapon, which is still unknown, in the dump. Alvin was found guilty, and Whimple disappeared. Benjamin goes to arrest Alvin, and we learn that Lance is following Benjamin because he loves him, and wants to find The Master, in order to save Benjamin. Alvin then states that one of his workers, a digger, pulled up some guts earlier that day, and he claims he must have accidentally gutted her. Meanwhile, Thomas finds Whimple's IP Address, which is over at the local library. All of a sudden, an explosion occurs within the computer and sends shards of glass flying into Thomas' arm. Stats Victim *Marla de Paradis (Gutted in the Sinner's End dump) Murder Weapon *Digger Killer *Alvin Carmichael Suspects Lance Carmichael - Detective * This suspect is a native of Sinner's End * This suspect has blue eyes * This suspect is tech savvy * This suspect has a scar Alvin Carmichael - Dump Owner * This suspect is a native of Sinner's End * This suspect has green eyes * This suspect is tech savvy * This suspect has a scar Edward Whimple - Convict * This suspect is a native of Sinner's End * This suspect has green eyes * This suspect has a scar Madam Xiang - Ex-Brothel Owner * This suspect is a native of Sinner's End * This suspect has brown eyes * This suspect is tech savvy * This suspect has a scar Finley Flanagan - Irish Gang Leader * This suspect is a native of Sinner's End * This suspect has green eyes * This suspect has a scar Killer's Profile * The killer is a native of Sinner's End * The killer has green eyes * The killer is tech savvy * The killer is a male * The killer has a scar Crime Scenes * Marquee Du Poi * Marquee Du Poi Interior * Marquee Du Poi Backspace * Madam Xiang's House * Madam Xiang's Wallspace * Prison Steps Main Story * Investigate the Marquee Du Poi (Result: Victim's body) * Examine body (Result: Victim's name, Marla De Paradis, Killer is native of Sinner's End, Lance Carmichael's badge) * Interrogate Lance Carmichael (Result: Lance is Marla's brother) * Interrogate Alvin Carmichael * Welcome Jason Byrd to the team * Investigate Madam Xiang's (Clue: Password locked computer, odd tablet covered in blood) * Investigate the computer (Results: Lance was Rachael's leader) * Arrest Lance (New Suspect: Lance Carmichael) * Examine Odd Tablet (Result: Killer has green eyes) * Explosion occurs at the prison * Investigate the prison (Result: Learn of Edward Whimple's escape) * Investigate Edward Whimple's house (Clue: Strand of hair, fingerprint) * Investigate the strand of hair (Result: Matches Madam Xiang) * Investigate the fingerprint (Result: Matches Finley Flanagan) * Investigate Whimple's house (New Suspect: Madam Xiang) * Interrogate Finley Flanagan (Clues: Fingerprint) * Arrest Edward Whimple (Result: New Suspect) * Interrogate Edward Whimple * Investigate Marquee Du Poi (Clues: Feather, piece of jewelry) * Examine jewellery (Result: Marla's locket) * Recount Backstory * Examine Substances (Result: Killer is a male) * Examine feather (Result: Killer has a scar) * Take care of the killer now! A Cop to the Madness (2/8) * Ask Alvin about the explosion * Investigate Marquee Du Poi * Head to a New crime! Navigation Category:Cases in Sinner's End Category:Cases of Rising Shadow Category:All Fanmade Cases